Flash Cards Can Wait
by RivergronLover
Summary: Santana decides to take half of the day off from work to surprise Quinn, and they end up having a lot of fun. One shot. AU


**It's midnight! Which means that it's my lovely beta's birthday. Happy Birthday, Frannie :D You are officially upgraded to FFBFF if you want to, so yay for that. **

**Hope you all enjoy this one-shot and reviews are highly appreciated :) Also check out 'I'm feeling 22' which I uploaded yesterday! **

**xo, Em**

* * *

There were still a few weeks left of the summer and Santana and Quinn had recently gotten home from a two-week vacation to Hawaii. Real life was however catching up to them and Santana was back at the office where she worked as a very successful accountant and Quinn was prepping her classroom for the new school year. Santana was making more money than she ever thought she would and Quinn loved being an elementary school teacher. It was a warm and sunny Friday afternoon in the middle of August and Santana had decided that they needed a fun day together instead of being holed up at work. She knew that all of Quinn's co-workers had taken the day off, so Quinn would be the only person left at the school. Always so eager to make her classroom look perfect when the new class arrived. Immediately after lunch Santana took of and headed towards the school, which was fairly close to their home.

Quinn was sitting at the desk in her classroom, making little flash cards to hang around the room. Santana watched her from the doorway, across the room, and she could tell that Quinn was focusing because her tongue was sticking out a little bit. She was obviously using her very best cursive. Santana loved focused Quinn; she was adorable. Quinn didn't even notice that Santana was there and continued to scribble on the notecard. A soft 'pop' was heard and Quinn gasped as she looked up and met Santana's gaze. A bright orange Nerf bullet was stuck right in the middle of her forehead and Santana grinned triumphantly.

She lifted the gun to her mouth and jokingly blew over the barrel. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Did you come here just to shoot me with your Nerf gun?"

Santana slowly walked into the room, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Oh no dear, that would be too easy. I came here for a Nerf war."

She pulled another Nerf gun out of her bag and put it down on a nearby desk.

"You up for it?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked down at the work she had been doing and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Fabray. School doesn't start for another three weeks and you're already way ahead of schedule."

Quinn really did hate saying no to a challenge so she pushed her chair away from the desk and walked over to Santana.

"I'm in."

"There's the girl I married."

Quinn picked up the gun and the ammo and locked it into place with a loud smack.

"We're not married."

"I know, but saying 'there's the girl I married' sounds so much better than 'there's the girl I proposed to'."

Quinn held out her gun and shot Santana straight in the forehead too.

"You're right, it does. And that was to even out the scores. Are there any rules?"

Santana pulled the bullet off her forehead and smirked, she loved Quinn's playful, yet serious, side.

"We have 42 shots each, and if you're able to find some of mine then you're welcome to steal them. The first person to completely run out of shots loses. And just have fun."

"Awesome, now hand me my ammo!"

Santana put 36 bullets on the table, as six were already loaded in Quinn's gun, and Quinn immediately placed them in her pockets.

"Okay, you go run. The game starts in one minute."

Quinn gave Santana a quick kiss before Santana ran out of the room. One minute later Quinn shot out of her classroom and started running along the hallways looking for her girlfriend. She caught a flash of dark brown hair fly into a classroom and she immediately followed, shooting Santana in the back. Santana instantly shot around and fired towards Quinn, but she missed as Quinn had already taken off. They started laughing as they ran into the teacher's lounge, shooting at each other. Quinn was extremely thankful that she had chosen to wear flats today, as Santana stooped down to ditch her heels.

"Not backing down already, are you Lopez?"

"No way, Fabray! Just ditching the shoes and giving you a chance to run and save your life for a few more minutes."

Quinn took advantage of Santana not paying attention for about two seconds by shooting her in the head before she took of again.

30 minutes later they were standing across from each other in the gym. They were both trying to catch their breaths while still paying careful attention to the other person. As if they had practiced it a thousand times before, they both raised their guns and shot each other at exactly the same time. They continued pressing the trigger, but nothing happened and eventually they lowered their weapons.

"I'm out of bullets."

"So am I."

Neither girl moved.

"So who won?"

Quinn silently cursed herself. Had she just been a little bit more patient she would have won. And she really wanted to win.

"We both did. And I know the perfect prize."

Santana smirked and Quinn knew that she was up to something.

"I know that look, Lopez."

Santana raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

"Come."

Santana dropped her Nerf gun and hurried towards Quinn. She grabbed her fiancée's hand and stalked towards the exit of the gym.

"I have a feeling I will…"

Quinn mumbled while she dutifully followed Santana. Santana didn't stop until she reached Quinn's classroom and she dropped Quinn's hand to push away everything that was on the desk. She wordlessly turned back to Quinn and lifted her onto the desk.

"I think you'll like this prize. I know I will."

With that her lips found Quinn's neck and she bit down, causing Quinn to groan.

"So good…"

Santana mumbled and gently licked where she had just bitten.

"San..."

It came out as a breathless whisper and Santana smirked at how needy Quinn sounded. She continued sucking on Quinn's neck as her hands reached down and pushed Quinn's dress up until it was completely off and she slid her lacy panties down.

"Mmm, now this is my kind of prize."

She slowly licked her lips as she looked at Quinn's wet thighs and center.

Quinn moaned as she saw Santana's eyes darken.

"San, this is my classroom. We shouldn't do this."

Santana stepped even closer to Quinn and teasingly slipped two fingers between Quinn's slick folds and teased her entrance and clit.

"Just imagine how much more fun school will be baby. Every time you're bored you can look at your desk and think about what we did."

Quinn felt as if Santana's hungry eyes were looking straight into her soul. She nodded absentmindedly as her hips began moving at their own accord.

"Don't stop."

She closed her eyes as her head tilted backwards and Santana sat down on her knees in front of Quinn.

"My favorite snack in the world."

Santana said absentmindedly and she dipped her tongue into wet heat. Quinn moaned and collapsed onto the desk.

"Please, San!"

Santana smirked to herself; she loved hearing Quinn beg. And as much as she loved teasing her as well, she knew that she couldn't do that now; they both needed this too much.

She quickly plunged two fingers into Quinn while her tongue wrapped around Quinn's clit. Quinn arched her back off of the desk and dragged her nails across the wood.

"Ohh, Sannie! Don't stop, please don't stop."

Santana just plunged into her fiancée even harder and began doing amazing things to Quinn's clit. Quinn's moaning became louder and within minutes Santana felt the blonde's walls clamp down on her fingers and she was awarded with even more of Quinn's juices. Santana hummed happily as she lapped up everything she could, while Quinn was lying on the desk, one arm resting on her forehead. She was trying to catch her breath and Santana placed a gentle kiss on the inside of each thigh before she stood up and looked down at Quinn.

"You look so beautiful."

"I can't believe we just did that!"

Quinn laughed and smiled at Santana.

Santana stood between Quinn's legs and began stroking her fingernails over Quinn's stomach.

"It was amazing. I'm gonna have to visit you at work more often now, I've got a feeling you won't be able to stop blushing when you look at this desk. And you know how much I love you blushing."

Santana smirked as Quinn began blushing.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna have to move!"

Santana laughed and leaned down to kiss Quinn.

"Mm, you taste like me."

"I know. I love it."

Quinn stood up and put on her panties again before she roughly shoved Santana against the door.

"My turn."

She growled as lust shot through her body.

Quinn kissed Santana hungrily as she began undressing her. As soon as all of Santana's clothes were pooled around their feet Quinn's hands began roaming Santana's toned body.

"Fuck babe, you're so hot."

She whispered this against Santana's lips before moving them down to her throat. She sucked, bit and licked while her hands were massaging Santana's breasts. Santana moaned and arched her back, while one of Quinn's hands slipped down and expertly slipped through wet folds.

"Mm, you're so wet, baby."

Santana nodded and groaned.

Quinn gently bit and pulled on Santana's earlobe.

"Raise your leg, babe."

Santana lifted one of her legs and hooked it around Quinn's waist, driving the heel into Quinn's butt. As soon as Quinn was satisfied with how open Santana was for her, she plunged two fingers deep into her and started pumping hard. While her fingers were busy fucking her fiancée, her mouth was permanently attached to Santana's neck and her other hand was teasing a very erect nipple.

"Quinn…"

Santana was very close to an earth shattering orgasm and Quinn knew it.

"Yes, baby?"

Her fingers were curling inside Santana and she was repeating hitting Santana's spot, but it just wasn't enough.

"Please."

Santana's eyes were closed; her head tilted back against the door and her back was arched. Soft moans were escaping the slightly bruised lips and it only turned Quinn on even more. Quinn knew very well what Santana was asking her to do; she knew that while Santana loved being fucked, she usually needed to have her clit stimulated to actually have an orgasm.

Quinn moved her lips from Santana's throat to her lips to capture the screams that would soon come, as her fingers were frantically rubbing on Santana's g-spot and she brought her thumb up to rub her clit. Almost as soon as Quinn's thumb made contact with Santana's clit Santana fell apart. She moaned and screamed into Quinn's mouth while Quinn helped her ride out the waves of pleasure. Her fingers continued pumping into her fiancée, but they began going slower and slower. Eventually she pulled out completely and started licking her fingers clean, using the hand that had previously been rubbing Santana's nipple to hold Santana up. Santana's eyes were still closed and her breathing was far from controlled.

"Hang onto me, baby."

Quinn's voice was soft and Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as Quinn lifted Santana's other leg to rest on her hip. She carried Santana over to the desk and gently laid her down. She looked down at her and began stroking her hair.

"Are you okay?"

Santana opened her eyes and nodded while a smile spread across her face.

"That was incredible. Fuck you're hot when you're determined."

She grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed it gently and Quinn blushed and looked away.

"I just really wanted to make you feel good."

"Well you definitely managed that baby."

She pulled on Quinn's hand gently so Quinn would look at her, and as soon as she did she pulled the blonde down for a loving kiss.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, Quinnie."

Santana mumbled as she nuzzled into Quinn's neck.

She sat up on the desk and Quinn wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you for today, I definitely needed that."

Santana smiled against Quinn's skin.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're not mad that I disrupted you."

Quinn laughed softly.

"You can disrupt me whenever you want baby, you know that."

Santana began stroking her hands up and down Quinn's naked back.

"Are you going home with me, or will you work some more before coming home?"

Quinn ran her hands through Santana's soft, dark locks and looked around the room.

"I think we should search the school to find all the bullets and then we can go home."

Santana groaned softly.

"So many bullets."

Quinn pulled Santana's head back gently and kissed her deeply.

"If you're a good girl and find them quickly you'll get rewarded when we come home."

Santana smiled brightly and jumped off the desk. She quickly got dressed and ran around the room gathering the bullets that were in Quinn's classroom, while Quinn smiled at her fiancée's enthusiasm.

There was not a single bone in her body that doubted that Santana was the love of her life.


End file.
